Lover's Heart True Love
by Kakiyro
Summary: After a couple years later, Issei finally has the courage to marry Sona, but what will happen? Non-Perverted Issei! Lemon! Sequel to Lover's Heart.


**A/N: Hello there guys its Kakiyro here. All I can say is "I'm happy." I got 1000+ views on the story Lover's Heart in less than 2 weeks. To me that is a record because I did not know people wanted to read that type of story but it hit you guys really good. Also, I got some reviews over the story, and almost all of them were positive saying that I was a good author, to as if I make more one-shots people will read it... and all I could say is thank you guys. I've never really expected people to like my writing but the reviews were beyond expectations. Thank you.**

 **Now you're probably wondering what I'm writing. Well, this story is called 'Lover's Heart: True Love' and it acts as a sequel to Lover's Heart. It basically takes place a couple of years after the events of the first story. But, there's a little catch to this story. There is going to be a lemon in this story. Fu-reiji22 has been kind enough to write the lemon. He's a very good author, I encourage everyone to go check out his profile and read his stories.**

 **First, I'm going to be thanking the people who reviewed my story.**

 **SonaxIsseixFan: Thank you for reading my story.**

 **DragonMaster128: Thank you for your kind words.**

 **dragonrider66: Yeah, there are some Issei x Sona fics out there. It's just that many of them are not updated.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Yeah. Most people don't write about Issei x Sona that much, it's more of on the lines with Issei x Rias.**

 **AnimeAwesomeLove: Thank you for reading my story. I plan on making many more one-shots.**

 **War historian: It's okay. I know how you feel, I am like that too. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **1337Pwny: Thank you for reading my story.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: I'm glad you reviewed my story. You're one of the best authors around. Yeah, I didn't address the setting that much in this story. But, then again I haven't wrote in months so that's probably why. I'm doing this sequel for you man. xD**

 **SatanPie: Well, you're about to find out. ;3**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy. c:**

 **Lovers Heart: True Love**

Several years has passed since Issei and Sona admitted their true love for each other. The times they encounter with each other dramatically increased to the point they'd sneak out of class. Sona is not that type of girl, but her love for Issei was definitely shining a little too bright...

They went out of class and went to the school field where there was no one around, so they can spend some quality time together alone. Both of them went under the stands and had a conversation about the future.

"S-Sona, I brought you out here to talk to you about our future together." He gently held her hand with his while looking straight into her gorgeous violet eyes. Sona was doing the same but she was also curious what he wanted to talk about with her.

"Yes Issei, what about our future my love?" Sona gripped his hand tightly while putting the side of her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Rias got married to a guy named Danny from England. He's a good guy and I just wanted to know your opinion about marriage since they have gotten married." Issei deliberately mentioned the first phase to divert the message from what he was truly thinking.

Sona took a deep thought in trying to give her opinion on marriage. "I think marriage is a sacred bond between two people who love each other, but it also means that they would stay together till they both pass away."

Issei had nodded at her comment. It was very true what she was saying, as marriage is a sacred bond between two lovers. And also that the two lovers would stay with each other forever, and would never hurt one another. Sona had a confused look on her face as to why he asked that type of question. "Why ask such a question my lovely Issei?"

Issei looked at her straight in the eyes. He had a reason behind why he asked such a question, but he didn't want to tell her exactly what it was until it was the right time to do so. "Well, I wanted to know your opinion because ever since Rias had gotten married I've always had that question in my thought. I understand that marriage is something sacred, but I believe there's something more than just that."

Sona was rather surprised at his reaction, but nonetheless she gently wrapped her arms around him in a soothing embrace. Issei also wrapped his arms around her waist, and neither one of them wanted to let go. Sometimes they wished they could stay like this forever..

After they had spent time cuddling, the two knew it was time to go back to class. Issei walked her back to class as he was holding Sona's hand tightly. Sona felt secure and protected with him close by her.

When they reached back to classroom, Issei gave a slow kiss on the cheek to Sona to which the girls in the room would say, "Aw, so cute!" Sona had a slight blush as Issei was smiling at what she was doing.

"I'll see you after school Issei." Sona gave him a tight hug as Issei did the same.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye!" Issei went out of her class and walked outside towards the gate. He was leaving school because of just one thing.

 _Engagement ring…_

In his mind he badly wanted to propose to her because he wanted the rest of his life spent with her.. Yet, he was scared and nervous at the same time. Issei was scared because if he bought the engagement ring and then proposed, he was worried she might just deny it and that would hurt him. At the same time he was nervous too as he didn't know if he was going to propose right. _How am I going to do it? Where am I going to do it?_

All these thoughts just kept popping up in his head like rain. He must have come up with a million ideas on how to propose and how not to screw up.

Issei was walking past the school. He knew of a local jewelry shop inside Tokyo that he was going to buy the ring from. They say it is an expensive place, but they have also said it has the most beautiful rings in the world.

Issei then finally arrived at the shop. It was called "Lovely Jewelry." Yes, the name did sound kind of cheesy, but hey he wasn't really going to argue over them because of it. He walked through the doors and was kinda surprised that there was a ton of people in the store. There were men like him who were looking for rings and women who were just in there general looking at jewelry.

Most of the men in there looked pretty wealthy. The shop itself had many items that not many people could really buy. Issei was lucky because he had a great master like Rias whose family is wealthy as well, so money for him was not hard to come by.

He kept looking around trying to find the rings, and then he found them. Issei wanted a ring that was not too over the board, but also something not so simple. He saw one of the rings which was a beautiful violet diamond ring. The main reason he wanted the color violet on the ring, because it matches Sona's eye color and he thought it be the most appropriate to get.

A woman came up to the counter, and saw him looking at the ring. "I assume you like this ring correct?" Issei nodded.

"Well, this ring is one of our cheapest rings. There's a lot of other rings that are also very good, but unless you're willing to pay a lot of money for those." She said. Issei didn't want any other ring he knew the ring he was looking at was the right one.

"I like this ring a lot more. It's the perfect one that I've been looking for." Issei smiled.

"Okay, I'll get it out for you sir." She grabbed it from one of the shelves, as he grabbed his pocket money to pay for it. She put it safely in one of those little engagement boxes, and then gave it to him.

"I-I hope the one you love really likes the ring."

Issei laughed softly. "I think she will. Thank you very much ma'am." He then walked out the door with the ring he was going to give to Sona. Now he needs to figure out he was going to give it to her, or more or less surprise her with it.

Issei was walking back home trying to figure out how he was going to give it to her. He needed to come out with a surprise.

Then the thought suddenly had hit him. He would give it to her at the park where they first hold hands. Of course! Why didn't he thought about that sooner? It was the first place she made him broke his fear, and him being truly happy with her for the first time.

Tomorrow was Saturday too so they would be off from school that day. He might ask Sona if they would like to get some exercise and go walking together.

He decided to send her a text message to be sure. [Hey Sona. Since it's Saturday tomorrow? Do you want to walk together, you know just for exercise?] He sent the message.

He got a replied from her. [Yeah, we can do that. I'm almost finished with my work so it sounds good love c:] He laughed over her little smiley face.

[Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!] He sent his message back, and put his phone back in his pocket. Issei was sure he wasn't going to screw anything up, he had faith in himself that this will work out perfectly. Tomorrow he will find out..

Ahh, today was the day. The day he was going to ask Sona to marry him. He was so nervous, and scared she might say no. But, he mentally told himself she wasn't going to say no, and proceeded to get his clothes to take his shower.

After his shower he went to brush his teeth, and wash his face. He looked in the mirror and told himself, "It's going to be a good day." He smiled at himself. He grabbed the engagement ring, and put it into his pocket. He then he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Just simple sausage and eggs on a plate.

His mother walked into the kitchen and saw him eating breakfast. "Son, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" She said with a yawn.

"Oh well. Since it's Saturday I just thought me and Sona could just go for a walk you know?" He continued to eat his breakfast while his mother got a chair to sit down with him at the table.

"Alright then. I hope you two have a good time." She gave a heartwarming smile, as Issei finished his breakfast, and putting his shoes on to head out.

"Thank you Mom." Issei gave her a big hug. "Have a good day." He then went out the door and to the park..

After about 20 minutes of walking he finally arrived at the park entrance. He then saw Sona over there waiting for him. She looked beautiful every time he seen her, but this time she looked like an absolute goddess.

Sona had approached Issei, and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi Issei. How are you?"

"I'm doing good Sona, are you ready to do some exercise?" He kindly asked, to which she gave him a slight nod. They then went in there together while holding each others hand.

To be honest it was quite a good day. The sun was out, and there were clear skies. The weather wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. It seemed like the perfect weather to be out. A funny coincidence was that their first date was this type of weather. Maybe fate knows what's going to happen.

They saw people all around occasionally walking and running. They were little kids that were playing in the grass, and people with their dogs around.

"I have an idea of where we can go that nowheres usually goes to." Issei said giving a confused look to Sona.

"Where Issei?" She asked and he held her hand tightly.

"Follow me." Issei gave Sona a gentle smile, and led her towards deep inside the park. They arrived to see a huge waterfall, that was surrounded by flowers and animals alike. All she could say was..

 _Beautiful.._

Then the unexpected happened. "Hey Sona." She turned around and saw Issei bending down on one knee. She instantly knew what it meant. He was going to propose.

She instantly started to tear up and cry. He pulled the engagment ring out of his pocket, opened it up and say the magical words.

" _Will you marry me Sona?"_ At this point, she had her hands on her eyes covering her tears. She never expected him to propose to her, but she was happy that he had done so.

"Yes Issei. I will." He then put the ring on her fourth finger. The reason many people put rings on their fourth finger was there was a vein that leads directly to the heart. Both of them were happy, and they both kissed each other.

Issei and Sona both told everybody including their peerage and family that they were getting married. Everybody was happy for them, they knew they were meant for each other.

Everybody was preparing for the wedding, now nine months later. It's wedding day for Issei and Sona.

Issei was currently in a room with Kiba, and Gasper. Issei was currently wearing a black suit with a violet tie. Kiba and Gasper were wearing the same thing as well. Kiba and Gasper was also Issei's best mans for the wedding.

Sona was also in a room with Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. They were helping her get her dress on. The girls decided to wear a bright purple dress. Sona never felt more excited, and nervous in her life. She was about to be married to the love of her life the only one she will need forever.

Everybody came in, their peerage, family members, friends, even other noble devil families came in to watch the marriage. Issei and the others arrived except for Sona and her father. Everybody went down to sit in the chairs, and now the wedding began.

They saw little flower girls passing flowers on down, and then there she was with her father. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she was a wearing a beautiful white dress that was filled with diamonds on the lower side, and she was wearing a viola on her hair. All Issei could do was start to cry over how beautiful she was, and how he was going to marry the love of his life.

She then came up to him, looked at him while he did the same to her. The priest so to speak then came in.

"People. We are gathered here today to celebrate these two in marriage. Issei Hyoudou and Sona Sitri. I assume you both have your vows ready?" They both nodded, and Issei spoke first.

"Sona.. From the first time I met you, I thought you were just a simple person that I could I talk to. Someone that I could talk to, and ask for help with homework and such. However, you were more than just that. You turned out to be the love of my life. I'm eternally grateful for you asking me to go on the first date, if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to overcome my fear of women. You helped me, and you saved me.. " She cried hard, and Issei then put the wedding ring in her finger.

"Issei.. When I first met you, I instantly fell in love with you. I never felt that with any other guy before, but you made me feel that way. I know that you have had a rough life before, and it made me sad that I could not help you somehow. I was scared to ask you out on the first date, because you may not have said yes since you had a fear of women. But when you said yes, I was happy. That first date was very special in my heart, I confessed my love to you. You were happy because I helped you overcome your fear, and that for the first time you felt true happiness." Issei also cried, and she put the wedding ring in his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now make you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Issei slowly gave her a sweet tenderly kiss. Everybody stood up from their seat, and everyone was clapping for them.

They let go of the kiss, and looked into each other eyes. All they could say was.

" _I love you_.."

 **[LEMON START!]**

The honeymoon was being held at popular location for newlywed couples in the Demon World. It looked a bit like a tropical island paradise with it's own oceans around it. In the Hotel Suite reserved for Sona and Issei for the next two weeks was Issei sitting on the bed in a towel waiting for his new wife to come in from the shower. The door opened as Sona was wearing a violet see through nightgown. She walked to her husband and looked nervous as Issei stared at her.

"Are you ready?" Issei asked her.

"Yes, My husband." She replied as Issei laid her down and began to kiss her. Issei was kissing her neck and moved down her body. "Mmmm," Sona was feeling aroused as her moans surprised her. Issei that was cute as he continued to do what he was doing. Issei then proceeded to remove her nightgown and enjoy the view of his naked wife. Sona blushed as she noticed how erect Issei was from just looking at her. Issei went down to her womanhood and began to lick her. "Ahhh! Issei…" She moaned as she felt Issei's tongue around her womanhood then around her clit. Issei then had his tongue explore her insides as it swirled around. Sona's juices were leaking out as Issei tasted them. Sona never felt so exposed in her life. "Issei…" Sona called out as she couldn't wait anymore and wanted Issei inside her. She could feel her heart beating as she would be giving her virginity to a man she loved so much.

"Here I come, Sona." Issei said as he slowly entered her. Sona was wincing in pain from her hymen being broken as Issei kept going at a slow pace till he was completely inside her.

"It's...inside me." Sona moaned as she slowly smiled at him giving him the okay to keep going. Issei started slowly as Sona began to moan. "Ahh, hah, Issei." She could feel Issei reaching her deepest parts.

"Sona...it feels so warm." He commented as she was moaning happily. she wrapped her legs around her waist as it started to feel good for her. Issei then lifted her up to a seated position where they began to kiss passionately and their tongues explored each other. Sona's glasses fell off. After they stopped kissing Issei then went for her breasts as started to suck on them.

"Hah! Issei! Issei! Issei! I'm...I'm…" Sona was reaching her limit.

"Sona, I'm gonna cum!" Issei yelled as he released his sperm inside her.

"AHHHH!" Sona yelled as she felt his warm seed shoot inside her deepest area. while it would take more than one time Sona wanted to hope this honeymoon would lead to her and Issei conceiving a child.

 **[LEMON END!]**

 **Epilogue**

 **10 Years Later…**

Some things have to have a happy ending to them, and that's exactly what happened with Issei and Sona. They had their first child in less than 9 months, and it was a boy. They came up with a name for the little boy, and his name was Hikaru meaning radiance, since he gave off that type of radiance that made them both happy.

Now less than 10 years later, Hikaru grew up to be a very smart and kind boy. He made all types of friends in his school, never acted out in class, and acted like the perfect child.

Issei in his mid twenties was loving the life he had. He once was asked to become Maou, but he decided he wanted to do something else. He wanted to become a doctor since that was what everyone else in the world wanted to be, so he decided to become one. He was doing an awesome job at it too, he never let anyone died but live. He never wanted to see anyone die, because that would have reminded him of how he died before. Nevertheless many people liked him, and he enjoyed doing what he was doing even if it was a life or death situation.

Sona also in her mid twenties loved the life she had too. She became an outstanding teacher at Kuoh Academy. She was strict to her students, but she made every last one of them smarter. She had this thought in her mind, "If I teach them a little bit harder, they might be able to understand a whole lot better." It seemed to had work out for them, even if the work was stressful and tough.

Even their friends went on to lead successful lives. Everyone was happy with how everything was going, and they would never want to give it up for the world. Issei and Sona would forever stay together, and nothing would ever separate them for eternity.

" **Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this, and this concludes Lover's Heart. I'm sorry for the lemon being short but Fu-reiji22 and I decided it to be short because this was supposed to be more of a happy romantic story rather it be filled with sex basically.**

 **But, I want to express my greatest gratitude for you people reading this story. It truly warms my heart to know that people actually want to read my stories. Thank you guys so much. :)**

 **Until next time, I'll see you guys later. Bye! :D**


End file.
